Rocky Road
by MissVintageMovie
Summary: Rocky and Adrian plan a date. Events before film.


_A/N: I don't know if anyone still cares about this couple or the Rocky movies but I just got around to watching the films again after a few years and fell in love with them, all over again. I love their chemistry. I love the message of the story. And I wanted to write a little sweet something. Adrian is a closed book and she really becomes herself in the later films but I always knew she was interested in Rocky. It's easy to see from the first film she just probably has her demons. Just like Rocky did._

 _Reviews are like candy! :)_

* * *

It was another bland, ordinary day at the pet store. Arriving early I decided to clean up the loose containers and boxes from the deliveries made the previous day, the place was a mess but frankly I liked keeping busy. Anything to avoid small talk, pointless conversation with my boss or as many customers as I could. Anxiety had always affected me, right back from my Mother walking out on me and Paulie when we were kids. Growing up quick and fast, I skipped the usual girl things that girls did around here. I didn't stay out late. I never so much as went anywhere at night because of the house duties and taking care of Paulie. My interest in boys had been sort of stunted, not that I didn't have _any_ sort of need, desire or dreams but it was always hard for locals and folk to chat to them because we were on such different pages. We just didn't relate. It isolated me further from the "in crowd" or cliques - they just didn't get it. I kept myself to myself and that was that. Of course I wasn't to feel too sorry for myself, I did have one or two friends but we weren't exactly close sisterlike ones. Shifting the last boxes, my eye catches a looming figure as I tilt my glasses to focus on it - I flushed slightly, my heartbeat raising a little higher than seconds ago as I rummaged up and deemed myself presentable in a tiny corner mirror by the counter. My gaze preened down as I thought I saw him coming in. He didn't. Embarassed, I shook my head knowing it was too good to be true.

Ah, _Rocky Balboa._ A nobody from around here. He was good friends with my brother and I had known him for years. He was a boxer presumably a bum with no direction as he flirted with everything in town. As far as I knew, he had been under pressure and in depression for a while now. I felt bad for him. Mulling over today's newspaper that lays strewn across the table, I check my horoscope printed in a tiny section at the back and become giddy with anticipation. I wonder if Rocky was a Cancer. He was forward, but too sweet and sensitive for a fire sign. _Romantic_ at that. Too interested to be an air, and too _nice_ to be anything else. Every day he passed with a joke, my low self esteem and shyness must have always disappointed him, but he never showed it. He was clever at masking giving in, then again Rocky never gave into anything. He held his head high. From what I knew anyway. I listened to him every day and though I never so much as knew somebody like him, he was very similar to me; alone, wandering around without a real purpose, getting by. He just didn't know I took everything in. I hated myself sometimes for pretending to not care but I just didn't know how to come across being what he wanted me to be. He would crack a joke, say my name and look at me with heavy lids as he waited for my reaction and all I could do was look down and move away.

On another note, his eyes were beautiful, _he_ was real beautiful and I could understand the attraction from rumor around the street. My silly school girl ideas were foolish though. Why would he want to be around me so much was beyond my understanding. My little crush on him was silly, but he lightened up my days, my pointless day wasted in a job I didn't particularly like but I did care for. It paid the bills, helped feed us along with Paulie's own job at the factory but I had so much I could've explored in my life. Something more than just a regular Jo. At night when I cry myself to sleep, I wonder what might have been if I had never lost my parents, if school would've enabled me to get a real education and do something with my life, see the world that was other than Philly.

 **oooo**

Walking home, the cold air making me shiver as I folded my arms. _Who are you kidding, Adrianna, you aren't that smart._ I really wasn't special. Having an exciting life was never really for me but I liked to pretend it was. I'm comfortable here and I can get by, I suppose. Having a family and not abandoning my children was a top priority for me and I weep knowing there was very little chance of it happening. Spinsterhood was here and it was long.

"Yo, Adrian!" My heart skipped a beat as I glance down at my shoes, turning to the voice of the culprit. He stands with an anxious look himself, as if he is wondering whether or not to even bother me. He probably thinks I am stuck up. Please, don't.

"You okay? Need somebody to take ya home?"

I don't reply but nod gratefully. It's the most I can manage as he smiles at me, offering his arm to escort me and although my heart is so full it could pop out of my chest, I remain cool and collected. If only I could talk to him and tell him how I felt.

"You okay?" He asks again with caution, his voice comforting in the dark crisp night. _Comforting to my life._

"Fine." I mumble, avoiding his piercing gaze. He looked at me with such appreciation, intensity and yet patience. I'd never known it before.

We pass a tiny ice cream parlour that's been hanging around the district since my late high school days; I used to hang with the girlfriends I had after classes, a melancholy feeling washed over me, what if Rocky had been kicking around here too? It gave her delight to think he could've been watching her even back in those days. She catches her reflection in the glass window, also catching herself...he would be hypothetically watching her pretty friends.

"Adrian, whaddya say we pull up here and have some ice cream sometime?" Picking up her stride, she shrugged shyly instead of nodding in agreement.

"Maybe a Saturday. I work all day and they're closed at night." I further explain. It was most I had voiced to him since he saw me today. _God, she hated herself at times._ Rocky seemed pleased at the answer, he fidgeted with his hands and shot in front of me, walking backwards.

"That's great, Adrian! Hey, maybe I could get you one tomorrow and bring it 'round the store. What's your favorite flavour?"

Oh this was too much excitement for one night. There was an urge to not wanna open up more to mess up anything else, and wished my real personality could channel through, make what went on in my mind somehow verbal, and there was something about the man I'd love to impress.

"Rocky road." The words came out all husky but clear, and I was making eye contact with him. A slight chuckle escaped my lips before I darted my eyes back down and continued to walk; he laughed along with me, my sudden witty demeanour relaxing him and complimenting his own flirtatious nature. Who knew I was capable of such a thing?

"Huh, no kidding! I thought you'd be up for sumthin more like berry or vanilla. That tells me a lot about you, ya know, Adrian?"

My cheeks must have been the colour of _berries_. Bashfully scurrying to the gate leading to the house, time went by far too quick, and on the other hand, I could thank the Lord for finally arriving.

"Rocky..." Suddenly hearing my voice as I lose control of myself further. He stops in his tracks, visibly surprised but eager to listen, his face bent down to mine and there was a twinkle in his eye. We've stopped walking and it's a little close.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." I finish as we approach my door. My stomach flipped in excitement and nervousness.

"Hey, I'm just a bum, what else do I have to do?" He laughs lightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Glancing away, uttering quietly a 'goodnight' and rushing inside, I took a deep breath. It had been chilly outside but the palm of my hands were matted with sweat. Okay, it was just a lighthearted joke of his but I knew and he probably knew there was much more reason behind it other than being available and around. I couldn't wait to see him again. Every time we talked, or just spent more than two minutes together, I could feel my walls falling down more and more. I saw over the shield, the insecurities I had.

I saw a future. I saw him. _I loved him._


End file.
